La soif d'une attirante haine
by MoOonshine
Summary: A la base c'est le cadeau de Noël du Cpt Charlie Storm et de la Lemoneuse mais on a bien voulu le partager. Imposés: deux lemons mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire une hisoire autour mais pas grand chose .


La soif d'une attirante haine.

Les bruits du mal étaient assourdissants, l'ambiance étouffante, même ici sur le balcon. Zéro desserra son col de chemise, il observa ses mains. Elles tremblaient. A cet instant précis, il se détesta, après tout il n'était pas si différent de ces créatures qu'il haïssait, de ces damnés. Son corps, comme en réponse à ses pensées, le brûlait.

La soif s'emparait de lui.

Sa gorge réclamait son lot de sang.

Sentir ce liquide porteur de vie couler dans sa gorge, réchauffant tout son corps.

-Je suis sûr que tu te détestes autant que tu nous détestes.

Il se retourna violement, jetant un regard noir au vampire qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

-Kuran ! Que va-t-il se passer si le chef de ces chauves-souris fuit le bal ?

-La faim te dévore. Je la sens d'ici.

Il s'approcha, n'accordant aucune importance au regard noir de Zéro.

-Et les blood tablet n'ont aucune prise sur ton organisme... La seule façon de satisfaire ta faim, c'est le sang, de mordre...

Peut être que Kaname était trop surpris pour réagir ou peut être qu'il savait que cela allait se passer et que ca ne le gênait pas outre mesure.

En tout cas, il ne recula pas. Ne se soustraya pas à la prise de Zéro mais donna l'impression de l'attirer à lui, de offrir son cou aux crocs qui saillaient obscènement des lèvres entrouvertes de Zéro. Lorsqu'il sentit son sang apaiser Zéro, il jeta un vague regard à la salle, les élèves y étaient tous, mais les vampires commençaient à réagir à l'odeur du sang.

A l'odeur d'un Sang Pur.

La main de Kaname se referma sur le poignet de Zéro, l'obligeant à reculer. Là ils n'étaient pas tranquilles. Ils étaient trop exposés, son regard se porta sur le Pavillon de la Lune.

-Là bas.

Le regard de Ruka se porta presque instinctivement vers le balcon, et elle distingua deux formes qui quittaient le balcon vers le Pavillon. Et l'une d'entre elles était Kaname-Sempai.

-C'est le chargé de discipline Kiryu avec Kaname-Sempai ?

Elle se tourna vers Aïdo avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur.

C'était une chance qu'aucun élève de la Night Class n'était présent dans le Pavillon car à cet instant précis, ils laissaient leur nature reprendre le dessus. Les escaliers devenaient un obstacle à passer coûte que coûte afin d'atteindre la tranquillité que serait la chambre de Kaname, mais un obstacle vicieux qui ralentissait l'escalade de leur désir. Mais cela sembla être trop dur pour Zéro d'attendre d'avoir passé la porte afin de satisfaire son envie.

C'est ainsi que Kaname se retrouva dos au mur devant la violence du désir de Zéro.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être dans la chambre ? Ici c'est trop dangereux.

Les crocs de Zéro s'enfoncèrent encore une fois dans la jugulaire du vampire.

-Mais tu sembles aimer vivre dangereusement...

Les mains de Zéro se posèrent sur les hanches de Kaname, l'attirant presque violement contre lui. Elles serrèrent la chemise avant que les boutons de nacre ne roulent au sol avec bruit. Le tissu glissa sur le corps avant de s'écraser au sol, où il fut rejoins pas tous les autres vêtements du président Kuran. Les lèvres de Zéro subirent l'assaut des crocs, s'enfonçant dans les lèvres, laissant couler le sang le long de leurs deux cous. La prise de Zéro se raffermit sur le corps de Kaname, qui retira ses crocs, sa langue passant sensuellement dessus. Ses hanches entrèrent en contact avec le corps dur contre lui. Le hunter le souleva contre lui, le vampire croisa lascivement ses jambes dans le dos du chargé de discipline.

L'attirant brusquement à lui.

L'obligeant à le rassasier.

A le débarrasser du feu qui le dévorait depuis si longtemps.

Autant de temps gâché.

Les râles se mêlaient, comme leurs corps. Les bouches se dévoraient, en compétition, en rivalité. A celle qui aurait la victoire, qui soumettrait l'autre. Semblables à eux-mêmes, refusant de céder une once de terrain.

La jouissance les prit. Ils s'observèrent, essoufflés, stupides. Ils auraient pu se faire attraper, faire _ça_ ici était totalement stupide, irréfléchi, inconscient.

Il était chargé de discipline.

Il était chef des vampires.

Une chambre aurait été plus adaptée. Le regard de Kaname se porta sur la porte de sa chambre, qui semblait les appeler. Les dents de Zéro sur sa gorge le firent frissonner. Il s'écarta, afin de garder un minimum de bon sens. Pour le moment.

-Tu n'es pas rassasié, je me trompe ?

-Je peux me passer de ton sang, répondit Zéro en enfonçant ses crocs de quelques centimètres dans la veine qui pulsait lentement.

-Je ne te parlais pas de cette faim-là.

Zéro recula et regarda lui-aussi la porte de la chambre. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Il se débarrassa de sa veste en observant Kaname. Il vit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui laissait voir ses crocs avant qu'il ne pénètre dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

.....

Zéro passa les grilles de l'académie, il s'engouffra sur le chemin qui menait au Pavillon de Soleil. Le directeur attendrait pour son rapport S'il voulait tellement tout savoir sur ce Level-E, il aurait du y aller lui-même.

A cette heure-ci, les élèves de la Day-Class étaient tous couchés dans leur dortoir et les élèves de la Night-Class tous en cours.

-Tu es enfin rentré Zéro.

Il se retourna vers le vampire.

-Kuran.

-Alors ?

Zéro se remit à marcher, conscient que le vampire était dans ses pas. En quelques pas, Kaname fut à ses côtés.

-Pas de problèmes avec cet ancien humain ?

-La mission s'est bien déroulée si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.

-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu partais.

-J'aurais dû ? Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre des comptes.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du Pavillon du Soleil et montèrent les escaliers. Zéro s'arrêta net dans sa montée.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé être là.

Kaname ne répondit pas, attrapa Zéro par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles du chargé de discipline avant de se retrouver sur le cou de Zéro. Sa langue caressa la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Zéro ne put réprimer un frisson qui partit du bas de son dos pour aller se perdre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres lorsque les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de Kaname lorsque le vampire commença à savourer son sang.

Un bruit dans les couloirs les fit sursauter et sortir de leur état de transe.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Zéro de se saisir du bras de Kaname pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fut-elle refermée qu'il se retrouva avec un corps contre le sien et une bouche dévorant la sienne. Il mordit les lèvres offertes et recueillit ka goutte de sang qui y perlait. Il grogna en se délectant du liquide carmin. Les uniformes ne résistèrent pas aux mains.

Impatientes de parcourir la peau.

De caresser les muscles.

De sentir l'autre corps contre sa paume.

Grognant et dévorant la bouche assassine, Kaname guida Zéro jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le poussa. Souriant devant l'impuissance de l'autre homme, il domina son corps alangui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne le saisisse brutalement à la nuque et que des crocs ne s'enfoncent dans son cou.

Il pouvait presque sentir son sang quitter son corps.

Se répandre dans la bouche du blond.

Son cœur battre contre le sien.

Leurs corps s'échauffer.

Tout comme leurs esprits.

Les crocs se retirèrent de sa chair. Kaname passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Zéro, recueillant les dernières gouttes de sang avant de le porter à sa propre bouche. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, les langues se mêlaient, se bâtaient ; chacun essayant de soumettre l'autre, d'exercer sa domination.

Si semblable à eux. Ce faux rapport de force, cet amour-haine qui les définissait avait empli chaque parcelles de leur être et les menait vers un acte qu'ils étaient incapables d'arrêter. Pions pris dans les rouages de l'univers.

Vampire.

Humain.

Sang Pur.

Level D.

Aristocrates.

Sénat.

L'Académie Cross, même.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Plus rien n'existait.

Même eux

Seuls les deux corps cherchant à assouvir le désir qui brûlait en eux.

Seuls leurs cris, leurs gémissements, leurs grognements lorsque le besoin de l'autre les consumait.

Seule cette passion avait de l'importance à leurs yeux.

Les mains caressaient les corps. Zéro utilisa son poids pour basculer au dessus de Kaname.

-Ne rêve pas, souffla le vampire avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Sinon...

Son doigt effleura le tatouage, menace invisible. Sa main descendit le long du corps, survolant les muscles, caressant la peau avant de poser, délicate, sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Pendant ce temps, les bouches continuaient à se dévorer.

Loups se battant pour la dominance.

La main se fit caresse, arrachant un gémissement des lèvres soumises aux crocs. La min allait et venait sur le membre tendu, provoquant des soupirs à Zéro. La température dans la pièce augmentait rapidement, réchauffant leurs corps, les perlant de sueur. La bouche de Kaname se posa sur le corps de Zéro, jouant un instant avec sa poitrine avant de descendre vers son sexe.

Zéro ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière lorsque Kaname fit jouer sa langue.

Les yeux du vampire ne quittèrent pas la nuque de l'homme offert. Sous l'action de se bouche, Zéro se tendit. Kaname, souriant, délaissa sa proie pour caresse de ses ongles –griffes- la veine pulsant sous la peau fine du cou, provoquant des frissons qui remontaient le long du dos de son amant. Sa main libre s'enroula autour du poignet de Zéro afin de mêler leurs doigts. Le vampire déposait une série de baiser le long du cou du blond, dont la bouche laissait échapper un souffle court. Jouant avec leurs corps, avec son corps.

-Maintenant... Ou je te tue, vampire !

L'ordre mourut dans la bouche de Zéro quand Kaname le pénétra. Zéro serra les dents puis se détendit. Kaname put enfin bouger rapidement et sans accro, poussant des râles rauques dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci s'était agrippé à ses épaules et gémissait de plaisir, yeux fermés et bouche ouverte. Kaname dévora cette bouche de la sienne, avide et gourmant. Zéro y répondit et donna un brusque coup de hanche vers le haut, faisant crier Kaname dans sa bouche.

Il se décolla de ces lèvres si appétissantes et retourna brusquement Zéro sur le ventre, soulevant ses hanches de ses mains presque translucides. Le blond attrapa les draps et les serrèrent jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il se cambra avec un "Oooh..." sonore qui envoya un choc électrique dans l'épine dorsale du vampire. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin, brusques et puissants, courts et profonds.

Zéro se cambra fortement et gémit dans la bouche de Kaname avant de briser le baiser et rejeter la tête en arrière.

Deux êtres.

Deux corps en mouvement.

Des mains qui griffaient.

Des dents qui mordaient.

Marquant leurs corps de cette passion destructrice, de cette rivalité de dépendance.

Luttant pour prendre le pouvoir, ambition purement égoïste et primitive. Chacun cherchait à s'assouvir de l'autre, à le dominer dans cet affrontement animal.

Les va et vient leurs tiraient des gémissements bestiaux, la jouissance les immobilisa, leurs corps tendus avant de les laisser retomber. Epuisés mais rassasiés.

Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés, aucune parole compréhensible. Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin venait d'être accompli.

Kaname s'étira, faisant jouer ses muscles sous sa peau trop blanche. Zéro se mordit les lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'admirait. Le vampire lui lança un vague sourire avant de se coucher, rejetant les couvertures sur eux deux.

Une invitation à rester. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Zéro pour fermer les yeux et se laisser aller. Etonné néanmoins de la quiétude dans laquelle il se trouvait alors qu'un vampire reposait à ses côtés.

.....

Les filles se bousculaient toutes devant les portes du Pavillon de la Lune, attendant fébrilement l'arrivée des élèves. Un silence respectueux accueillit l'ouverture des portes avant que des cris perçants ne fusent au passage des élèves.

-Kya ! Idol !

Mais Aïdo ne salua aucune de ses fans. Il se dirigea vers le chargé de discipline.

-Kiryu Zéro, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pas question. Vampire.

-Oh si chargé de discipline Kiryu !

Ruka s'était rapproché, décidée d'avoir elle aussi sa part d'explications.

-Aïdo ! Ruka ! Laissez-le tranquille.

-Mais... Kaname-Sempaï ?!

-Suffit ! Allons en cours.

Les vampires observèrent la scène, surpris. Yuki, elle était totalement étonnée.

Kaname se pencha vers Zéro.

-A toute à l'heure.

Et partit rejoindre le reste de sa classe.

-Hey ! Kuran ! Ne traine pas trop.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je serai là.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Ce serait juste... dommage que tu ne sois pas au rendez-vous.

Kaname s'arrêta, et revint vers Zéro. Il se pencha vers lui, lui susurrant à l'oreille.

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Sa langue effleura la carotide.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Si son geste avait été perçu par les autres élèves, ils n'auraient peut être pas affiché un air différent.

Les élèves de la Day Class s'étaient tus, observant la scène, comme ceux de la Night Class.  
Kaname se redirigea vers sa classe d'un pas décidé, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Il dépassa les vampires, qui purent distinctement entendre son rire. Certains hochèrent les épaules, décidés à ne pas vouloir en savoir plus. Après tout, ce mêlait des affaires d'un Sang Pur pouvait être dangereux, surtout si ce Sang Pur était Kaname Kuran. Cependant, d'autres ne firent pas attention à cette mise en garde, trop dévorés par leur jalousie, par leur curiosité.

Ruka et Aïdo observèrent Zéro, puis Kaname. Pleinement conscients que quelque chose leur échapper. Ils ne savaient peut être pas quoi mais étaient bien décidés à tirer ça au clair le plus vite possible.

.....

Yuki se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Zéro. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne le réveillait pas, il ne rendrait pas en cours. Et, de plus, elle avait besoin de quelques explications concernant la scène devant les portes du Pavillon de la Lune. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux, la lumière pénétra dans la chambre. Elle se tourna vers le lit, prête à crier pour réveiller l'autre chargé de discipline. Mais la voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle remarqua le second corps dans le lit.

Un corps qui se réfugia sous la couette pour fuir les rayons du soleil naissant.

Un corps que la chargée de discipline reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Celui de Kaname-Sempaï.

Qui raffermit sa prise sur Zéro et dont les crocs cherchèrent inconsciemment la jugulaire de celui allongé contre lui.

Yuki referma les rideaux et quitta la pièce.

Etait-ce son imagination ou son départ avait-il bien était accompagné du regard de Kaname ?

D'un regard moqueur qui semblait rire d'elle et de son incrédulité.


End file.
